Michael vs Jason
by The Threat
Summary: Granted, the idea is far from original. But make no mistake! This is a story as I believe it should be told...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: this story is based on characters created by John Carpenter and Victor Miller

* * *

Haddonfield, Illinois: Halloween, 1978.

A dark figure, with a chalk white mask and a scalpel in his hand, was chasing a young girl at a hospital. She, along with an older man, made it into a surgery room where they let out some gas. The girl escaped, as the man lit up his lighter. The room exploded, but the man with the mask, though burning, was still able to walk out of the room. Despite his effort, though, he eventually he collapsed.

The next morning, paramedics were picking up all the bodies. However, despite of the explosion, the masked man seemed to be still alive.

"This guy is a machine," one paramedic remarked, "if he can survive this!"

"Yeah!" another one replied, "Why did he do all this anyway?"

"Beats me." the first one answered.

"Hey you two!" a voice called at them.

They both turned around, to see their own boss.

The second paramedic was the one to talk to him: "Something wrong, Mr Curtis?"

"Yeah!" Curtis answered, "That man seriously need professional help."

The two of them didn't seem to understand, so Curtis continued: "So they go to some special clinic for…"

Then another old man, a sheriff, yelled to Curtis. He marched to the sheriff, talked to him for a few seconds, then he came back to the paramedics: "On second thought, just take them away!"

When Curtis returned to talk to the sheriff, one of the paramedics said to the other: "They get payed for doing nothin' but ordering us around."

The second paramedic said nothing, but his facial expressions implied that he agreed.

"Are you sure?" Curtis still needed to be convinced by the sheriff about making the right decision.

"Yes!" the sheriff replied, "I don't want that son of a bitch to be anywhere near here!"

"Well you can't expect from us to bring them that far. He needs h…" Curtis continued, but there was something about the way the sheriff looked that made him decide he should agree: "How's Massachusetts?"

"Good enough!" the sheriff acknowledged.

Higgins Haven, New Jersey: Summer, 1984

Ambulances and paramedics were recovering dead bodies. Among them was a big guy with a hockey mask.

"He got seven kids and three bikers." one paramedic stated to a group of others, referring to the body of the hockey masked guy, "This time they got him!"

Though the man appeared to be dead, his fingers seemed to twitch from time to time. But none of the paramedics noticed. They strapped the man's body up and carried him into the ambulance, which took off immediately after being loaded, as did every other vehicle in the area, leaving a quiet forest behind in which you only the crickets were the ones making all the noise.


	2. Chapter 2

Parker Hills Burn Ward, Massachusetts: Summer 1984

A man was lying on a bed, barely at all even moving a muscle. Anyone who'd walk into the room would immediately notice his feet and his hands, of which neither appeared to be any good. That was the opinion of the nurse who had walked into the room that night. After she walked to the man's bed, she looked at his chart, to see what kind of medicine he needed and when. Once she figured as much out, she looked at the man's face. There wasn't much to see, since his face was covered with bandages. The only part of his face that was visible were his eyes. As the nurse noticed his eyes, it took her a few seconds to realize they were open, and staring at her quite threatening! Excitedly, she left the room.

The nurse ran to find a doctor. When she had found one, they both went to see this man, and examine him. But when they arrived, he was already gone! The doctor immediately left the room. Whoever this man was, he appeared to be important enough to allow his disappearance cause people to get excited. The first person he could think of that may have seen the man leave was the janitor. So he went to see him, and found him... dead, and stripped off his usual jumpsuit. The sight of the dead man made him fail to notice that the office had some wooden heads stored. Though these things are usually meant for wigs, they were used for exhibiting masks instead. Each head wore one mask, except for one!

Outside, the clinic appeared very quiet, in contrast with the commotion inside. A dark figure could be seen, breaking a car window, opening the door afterwards, getting in, and driving away. Micheal has left the building!

Wessex County hospital, New Jersey

A coroner was watching women working out on TV. Completely unaware of his surroundings, he was taken by surprise when all the sudden a man grabbed his head, cut the coroner's throat with a saw, and shortly thereafter twisted the man's head, allowing him to see his own back.

In the storage room, not too far away from the coroner's office, a nurse was cleaning up some broken glass. Her back was to the door as she heard somebody enter the storage room.

"Get lost, Axel, I'm busy!" she screamed, having no idea of who really walked in, "I've had more than enough of you for one night."

Despite her warning, she noticed the man was still approaching her, so she turned around and yelled: "Read my lips! Leave me alone...AAAHHHH!!!"

The man grabbed her by the throat and pushed her up against the wall. He held her there while he shoved a scalpel into her chest and then rips it down to her stomach. That's when the nurse stopped screaming.

Outside the hospital, people appeared completely unaware of the fact that two people have only just lost there lives. Nobody had noticed when a man walked out of the building, and headed into the woods. Jason is going home!


	3. Chapter 3

Camp Crystal Lake, New Jersey

A seemingly quiet lake, early in the morning, when vapor was covering the surroundings. It was at a cabin near the lake, in the woods, where there appeared to be a bunch of youngsters, packing all their stuff, ready to go home from a weekend in the woods. One guy, named Sebastian, was at the back of the station wagon. He was trying to organize their belongings into the car, as another party-going guy by the name of Eric came to Sebastian holding a case of beer, which somehow seemed to have survived this weekend.

"Yo, where do you want these." he asked.

"Would you mind, Eric!" Sebastian asked him irritatedly, "I can't even place one speck of dust in here, let alone one case of beer!"

"Whoops." Eric replied, as he just put the case down, "Sorry man!"

Despite Sebastian's outburst, he tried to make more room in the back. Not just for the booze, but for anything else that still lay outside the car. As he did so, a black haired girl, by the name of Mari, marched herself towards him.

"What's the matter?" she asked, while rubbing his back, "I heard you shouting."

Sebastian sighed deeply, before answering: "Nothing. It's just frustrating to get everything in here. And if that's not the worst part…"

Sebastian pointed at a six-year-old boy, who sat at the cabin's porch. The kid appeared stiff, as if he was about to jump up. Obviously, he wasn't really comfortable with his surroundings.

"Shouldn't that kid's parents be anywhere around here?" Sebastian continued, "And why didn't we look for them?"

"There wasn't any point." Mari replied, "Other than ourselves there wasn't anyone who had rented a cabin at the same time we did. Whoever his parents are, clearly they don't want him anymore."

"So WE are supposed to take care of him now, Mari?" Sebastian wondered.

"Well, we did help him out of the lake, remember?" Mari reminded him.

"Yeah, I do! We all do!" he replied, "I don't think that kid does."

"He might still be in shock, Sebastian." another girl spoke.

Both Sebastian and Mari turned around to who just talked: a half Asian girl, named Lindy, who continued: "You never know how long it takes for a kid to recover."

Eric, who stood right next to her as she was speaking: "Since when did you become an expert?"

Lindy looked at Eric when she answered him: "Have someone in my family to which the same thing happened."

As the adults were having their little argument, the kid was uncomfortable still. Given his age, he wasn't entirely sure what to make out of the discussion that the grown-ups were talking about. Yet, somehow he knew that he was the one they were talking about. He must have done something wrong to them, or else they wouldn't be talking the way they were. As he tried to figure out what was happening, another girl had made her way to him. A girl with long blond beautiful hair. As she placed herself right in front of the kid, she bent down her knees, to talk to him.

"Hello, little fella." she said.

The kid got spooked, for he was looking in another direction and didn't notice her coming to him. When he looked at her, he started to breath heavily.

"Don't be afraid," she said to him, "It's me, Silvia! Remember?"

As if by telling him her name, again, he seemed to be less spooked, and more comfortable with his situation.

"We'll all be going home now." the girl assured him, "And when we do, I'm sure we'll find your family again. Isn't that great?"

The kid looked at her, as if he didn't know how he's supposed to react to this.

Silvia, who appeared to be used to this kind of behavior, turned into the direction of the car, where Sebastian was still complaining. Immediately, she turned back to the kid.

"Oh, and don't mind Sebastian." she tried to keep him loosened up, "He's not such a bad guy."

The kid didn't appear to be sure whether this was really reassuring.


	4. Chapter 4

State police HQ: Massachusetts

The phone had started ringing. Though it took a while, somebody answered it eventually: "Massachusetts State Police."

He waited for the guy on the other side to say anything before replying: "I'm sorry, but the chief is out right now. Can I help you?...What?… You sure?… Isn't he dead?"

The man he was talking to was the doctor that was supposed to take care of Michael back at the hospital. He took quite a lot of effort in convincing the cop what he's dealing with: "Look! Even if it ain't the Myers, someone's body is still gone, and we found our janitor, dead. In any event, there's a psychopath on the loose, and he's most likely trying to… What?... All right."

He hung up the phone. This conversation had startled the doctor so much that he didn't care much about who the guy was that entered his office, only seconds after finishing his call, he needed to talk to someone.

"Can you believe this?" he started, and continued after he could tell from the guy's face that he didn't know what he was on about, "They want solid proof of the maniac walking around."

"Typically cops." was all that this guy could say, "Say, doc! I'm told you should warn them too."

He handed him a piece of paper, which read some phone number or other.

"Who's number is this?" the doctor asked.

"I dunno." the guy answered, "Someone from his hometown who should be contacted."

"Haddonfield?" the doctor asked, and after the guy confirmed he added: "Are you insane? If they hear we've let him escape…"

"No we didn't!" the guy interrupted.

But the doctor wasn't satisfied: "Indeed, we didn't, but they wouldn't care! If they hears about this, we're dead before we get the chair!"

"We get the chair for this?" the guy wasn't sure, as the doctor, from this moment on, seemed to turn into a patient of his own.

Camp Crystal Lake

The gang was about ready to get into their station wagon. Unfortunately, since they had taken so much luggage with them, and they had a kid to care of too, there was hardly any room left for him.

"How do you suppose we take that kid with us?" Sebastian asked everybody, "Hell, there's barely any space for the five of us."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Eric laughed, as he suddenly wrapped his arms around Lindy from behind her, "Lindy can sit on me."

She smiled after he said that, and kissed him.

"Then it's settled." Mari claimed, "Couples get to sit in the back, and Silvia can drive the car."

Sebastian got a bit scared after hearing her say that: "Hold on! I'm not gonna let a girl drive my dad's car!"

Mari got a little pissed at that remark: "Sexist!"

Though still somehow expressing her lust for Eric, Lindy had managed to say: "I don't think it'll work eitherway! That kid seems to trust Silvia only…"

Mari interrupted Lindy: "So he can sit next to her."

Not paying enough attention to Mari, Lindy continued: "... and riding shotgun might scare him."

"This kid's planning the rest of our lives." Sebastian complained, "Without even saying anything."

"That's OK." Silvia assured everyone, as she was staying close to the kid, "I don't think he'll be scared at all."

After stating that much, she bend down to the kid, saying words to him, in order to encourage him: "You're not afraid of anything, are you?"

The kid didn't say yes or no, not with his mouth or his body. His face only makes some kind of expression as if he wanted to say 'I guess so'.

"I don't believe this." Sebastian whined.

"Oh come on." Mari smiled, "At least we had a great weekend out here!"

Once they had come to their agreement, and as they were getting into the car, something else was going on. On the road, which divided the woods into two parts, a man was crossing the street. His face wasn't visible, for he was wearing a hockey mask to hide it: Jason! A little further down the road, a car was headed into his direction, of which the driver was wearing a chalk white mask: Michael! His car was closing in on Jason. And though Michael had seen him, he assumed that Jason would have crossed the street by the time he arrived. Michael couldn't have been more wrong. Because Jason had been hit on, or rather IN the head with an ax, and hadn't fully recovered yet, he had some trouble noticing an incoming car long before it was anywhere near him. And since the driver, Michael, didn't care much about whoever would be crossing the street, he just kept driving. Until, at long last, he had hit Jason with the car!

The car stopped immediately after the collision, while Jason still remained on the car's hood.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael got out of the car. He dragged Jason off the car, only to just as simply drop him on the road. As he was getting back into the car, Jason's hand grabbed Michael's ankle. The surprise, along with the fact that his foot stayed behind, caused him to fall. Jason got back to his feet, stretched out his hands, as he bend down to strangle Michael. Michael, in the meantime, was searching the jumpsuit's pocket. But he was too late, Jason allready had his hands around Michael's neck. Or was he too late? Michael had found a knife in his pocket, which he stabbed into Jason's left side. Jason backed off a little, but not for long! As soon as he had regained enough of his strength he started back to Michael. Michael, in the meantime got up as well, still holding the kitchen knife which he used on Jason. Michael raised his knife, trying to stab Jason once more. But Jason blocked this attack, and punches Michael in his face. Michael hit the car, and fell down, seemingly falling unconscious. Believing justice has prevailed, Jason turned back into the woods. As he moved back and disapeared into the bushes though, Michael got up, and followed him.

Back at the doctor's office in Massuchussetes, the doctor was being informed by the state police that they had evidence showing that there was indeed a killer on the loose.

"Yes. That's exactly where…" the doctor was explaining, but was suddenly asked where the man had come from originally, to which the doctor replied: "Haddonfield, Illinois. Why? No I don't think that…"

The other side had allready hung up. The doc hung up the phone too, and turned to the other guy in his office: "They're gonna inform Haddonfield too!"

"Look at it from the bright side." the guy tried to cheer him up, "They'll probably shoot that bastard. He won't mean any trouble to us anymore, then."

"That still doesn't cover our asses." the doctor reasoned.

"Ours?" the guy was surprised to hear him say that, "I'm just the guy who runs errands. I have nothing to do whatsoever with…"

The doctor suddenly had enough of him and shouted: "Get the fuck out of my office!"


	6. Chapter 6

Back in the woods, there was an old cabin, barely even able to remain intact. Here, a man was searching for something. He found it: a machete! He then left the cabin. What he didn't know, was that outside his window, there was some kind of shape, with a bloody kitchen knife in his hands, stalking him.

On the nearby road, the youngsters were making their way out of Crystal Lake. As they had agreed earlier, Silvia was indeed driving the car, while the kid sat next to her, riding shotgun as thay call it. Meanwhile, the two couples in the back were almost litterally all over each other. They were the only ones making any noises. The kid, being very unfamiliar with those kind of noises, turned his head around to see what they were doing. It turned out to be one of the most terrifying sights he had ever seen. The way one girl sat on one guy, pressing her mouth to his, and not always staying there either. And if that weren't bad enough, it was sickening him to see what they did to each other with their hands as well, like where exactly it was that they placed them, or what it is that they were even rubbing. He started to make some weird noises of dispare, or even disgust. Luckely for him, Silvia noticed him, and turned to the couples, while still driving.

"Would you guys mind back there?" she implored them.

"What? We're not doing anything wrong!" Sebastian reasoned.

"You're upsetting him." Sylvia replied.

"Well maybe he shouldn't watch us." Eric responded.

"Maybe you shouldn't make any noises which would make him…" Sylvia started.

"Watch out!!!" Mari interrupted.

The following happened so fast, it would take a while for this band to even print into their minds what just happened. After a certain amount of time, they relised they had hit something. Silvia was the first to have recovered from the shock, and looked up to see that they had hit a car, which was parked in the middle of the road.

"No!" Sebastian started to panick, angrilly, "You gotta…"

He got out of the car, quite excited. Mari tried to stop him, with the fear he might do something stupid, but failed. His excitement did help everyone to fail noticing Lindy getting out of the car. Sebastain ran to the very point where both cars have met.

"I can't fucking believe this!" Sebastain shouted.

"Calm down, Sebastian!" Mari pleaded.

"Why the fuck did she have to drive?" Sebastian just continued, "Why the fuck did you want her to drive my dad's car?"

Sylvia, who stuck her head out of the car's window, tried to make Sebastain see the real problem: "What was that car parked in the middle of the street for?"

Sebastian seemed about to attack her, by saying: "I don't care! You should've stayed out of our bussiness and watch the road instead!"

Sebastian litterally dragged her out of the car, about ready to smack her in the face. Mari and Eric tried to stop Sebastian, but that didn't work too well. All the excitment, and especially the fight between Silvia and Sebastian, caused the kid to start crying his eyes out.

Lindy, in the end, was the one who had to bring back the peace: "You guys!"

Everyone, including Sebastian, turned to look at Lindy. She stood in front of the other car, her eyes fixed upon something, though nobody else saw what it was. There even was no need for Lindy to say to everyone: "Look at this!"

They all went to see what's the problem. Exept for Silvia, who decided that someone had to try to calm the kid down.

While cleaning his tears, Silvia whispered to him: "Hey now, don't cry. Everything's just fine now."

The kid still sobbed after hearing this, but started to regain his calm.

As for the others, Lindy pointed out to everyone what it was that she had figured out: "See this? Looks like someone was hit with this car."

This made Mari wonder: "But where's the victim then? Or the driver?"

"Maybe the victim's dead, and the driver's hiding it." Eric figured.

"Why would he do that?" Lindy didn't think any of this made any sense, "The marks on the car alone will indicate someone was hit."

"Unless the driver was that Jason guy." Eric thought out loud

"Jason?" Mari questionned, "Isn't he that kid that drowned in the lake? Not the kid we're stuck with of course."

"They say that Jason's still alive." Eric answered, "Some people who've been here before either died, or just dissapeared."

Lindy couldn't believe she was hearing this: "Couldn't you tell us that before?"

"I don't care!" Sebastian interrupted the discussion: "But this guy sure owes me hundreds of dollars to repair my dad's car!"

Mari believed she had just missed something: "Then why did you start beating up Silvia?"

Sebastian decided to ignore the question, and said: "We'd best split up. Eric! You and Lindy search that side, while Mari and I search this side!"

"Now hold it just one moment!" Silvia didn't feel comfortable with this particular split-up, "If you go as couples, I think you'd explore each other rather than the woods."

Sebastian sighed deeply after that remark, then made up his mind: "Fine! Mari and Lindy will search that side, while Eric is coming with me to this side! Silvia! You'd better stay here with the kid!"

"Like she was planning to do anything else." Eric remarked.

Once the group had split up, Sylvia returned to the car, and kept a close eye on the kid. Looking down at him, she smiled, because in a way she envied him. He's only six years old, if not any older or younger. In any event, too young to understand what's going on, or even get a grip on the situation.


	7. Chapter 7

In one part of the woods, the girls were searching for either the driver, or the victim. As they were doing so however, it didn't really seem like they could really remain a certain distance between them. They kept really close. At some point, Mari grabbed Lindy by her biceps, in order to stop her.

"Remember what Silvia just said?" she asked her, although she already knew the answer.

Lindy, suddenly being overly nice to Mari, answered: "Yeah. We would spend our time exploring on each other, if we go as couples."

As she started kissing her, Mari confirmed: "And she was right!"

From this point on, they were all over each other. It didn't take long before they started to tear each other's clothes off.

"When are you gonna dump him?" Mari asked.

"Eventually." Lindy hissed, "When are you?"

"Soon." Mari answered.

What neither of them knew, was that someone was walking through the woods: Jason! He was walking through the woods, searching for intruders. But what he didn't know, was that behind a tree someone awaited him. When Jason passed that tree, Michael attacked him behind his back. He grabbed Jason by his neck, but Jason used his machete to stab Michael in his gut.

Michael let go of Jason, after which Jason turned around, and began slicing him. Or at least attempted to, since all Michael received were a few, though large cuts. In other words, nothing that could ever really stop him.

This attack disoriented Michael, he failed to notice he was on the edge of a small hill, so he tripped and fell down. When Jason thought he got him this time, so he turned around and walked away.

When Michael hit the bottom, he fell behind the bushes. This caused enough branches to break to get the girls' attention.

Mari, who laid on top, suddenly asked: "What was that?"

"Probably an eagle dropping a dead animal." Lindy assured her, "Don't let that stop you!"

Mari did as she was told, and didn't let the sound stop her. But this weird happening did cause to draw Michael's attention. He got up, started towards the girls, nice and slowly. Both girls failed to notice this approach. When he was close enough, Michael raised his knife, and gave Mari one stab. The shock made a look of pure terror and agony rise upon Mari's face. Lindy didn't fail to notice. The knife wasn't long enough to stab both of them, so Lindy remained unharmed. But surely, the sound, and the touch of blood did wake her out of the trance. When she looked passed a suddenly motionless Mari, she screamed at the sight of Michael.

Jason, meanwhile, heard the scream. It wasn't a sound he wasn't used to hearing by now, but such a scream was usually caused by him, and he wasn't anywhere near the source of the scream. He turned back to check it out.

Michael, completely unaware of the attention he had drawn upon himself, give Mari a few more stabs, causing Lindy to scream even louder. Once he finished mangling Mari, he decided to crush Lindy's head. Until he heard some footsteps. He turned his head, only to see that it was Jason, who then punched him in the face. Michael fell down, and Jason didn't hesitate in his further approach. He didn't even bother to see Werther or not he was crushing Mari's leg. As for Lindy, hearing that leg break caused her to have a nervous breakdown. She got up, ran back to the car, hoping to find some help. All the way, she seemed to have forgotten the fact that she wasn't exactly able to show herself in public wearing… nothing at all.


	8. Chapter 8

At the Massachusetts state police department, the officer who had answered the phone about Myers was sitting at his desk, a little tired of the excitement that had been waging ever since that very morning. There had been several roadblocks, but none of which helped to capture Myers. He now understood how tiring a day must be for a chief. He hadn't even noticed anyone talking to him that moment.

"Sorry to wake you, but you gotta see this!" he said.

The officer replied: "Wake me?"

"Sorry!" he apologized, "I know it's been a confusing day. It has been for all of us."

"All the road blocks, and still we didn't find him." the officer replied.

"Not only that!" the guy interrupted, "Doesn't that Michael Myers only murder on Halloween?"

"Yeah, I thought so too." the officer answered, "But since he's been in a coma for six years, according to his doctor, he might not know what day it is. Or he thinks it's still Halloween of 1978. Who knows!"

Now that the guy had a better understanding of this, he said: "Never mind that. You see this?"

He showed the officer a map, and explained: "This here's a list of places where they've found all the dead bodies since his escape. Now down here in New Jersey was the last time a body has been seen."

"So?" the officer couldn't understand, "It's in New Jersey, and we haven't seen him at the road blocks!"

"Yes, but with all due respect, since the chief hasn't been here all day, there hasn't been anyone to coordinate the roadblocks, so it's possible that he has slipped through before we've even set them up!"

"So he could be anywhere by now?" the officer sounded concerned.

"Yes!" the guy replied, "And since he has been leaving a trail of bodies everywhere he goes, we should've had more reports by now, but there aren't any! It's like something's keeping him!"

"Like what?" the officer asked.

"I don't know." the guy replied, "But it's the best shot we have to find him. We'd better contact the Jersey state police and tell them exactly what I just told you!"

Back at Camp Crystal Lake, after Lindy had fled the scene, Michael managed to grab Jason's head, and tried to crush it. Jason tried to do the same thing to Michael. Michael soon realized his action won't help, so he made two fists with which he punched Jason on both sides of his head. Jason had to let go of him, but didn't know where to stop. He picked up a big rock, lifted it up until it has risen right above his head. At that point, Michael used his knife to cut Jason's arms. The confusion causes him to drop the rock, on his own head. Convinced he's down, Michael left. As he moved away, back to his car, it turned out that Jason wasn't planning to give up, given the fact that he was still able to move his hand, and get the rock off him.

Back at the cars, the guys had just returned to Silvia and the kid, who were playing a game of paper-rock-scissors. When they had arrived, Sylvia asked: "Any luck?"

"No." Sebastian answered, "We couldn't find the son of a bitch!"

"I can't believe he can just hit, but wait for running." Eric remarked.

"If this is that bastard's idea of a joke,…" Sebastian started, but then he saw something that stopped him from finishing.

Lindy came out of the woods, all hysterical, and covered with blood. Funny as hell, everybody failed to notice she wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Lindy?" Sebastian wasn't sure of what he saw.

The others turned to see her. As soon as they saw her, they all ran to her, in order to guide her back to the car. They had let her sit down on the back seat, and tried to calm her.

"What happened?" Eric asked, "What's going on?"

Lindy sobbed: "He… they… She's dead!"

"What?" Sebastian wasn't sure he heard it right.

"Mari's dead!" Lindy exclaimed.

"What?" Sebastian repeated, then turned to look into the woods, "Where's that…"

"No! Don't!" Lindy implored them, "They'll kill you too!"

Silvia, who was the only one remaining relatively calm, asked her: "Who are they?!"

Lindy still sobbed: "Th… there's this guy with a white mask… and another… with a hockey mask."

"Jason?" Eric asked her.

"How should I know?!" Lindy replied.

"I don't care." Sebastian said, carelessly, "I'm gonna get that monster!"

Sebastian had already started leaving everyone, when Eric called at him: "Wait! I'll go with you!"

Silvia sounded almost hysteric when she asked him: "You're just gonna leave us here?"

"Don't worry!" Eric assured her, "We'll be back before you know it!"

When both guys had taken off, Lindy still hadn't calmed down.

"They'd better be back!" Silvia said, bitterly, then turned herself to face Lindy, "Don't worry! These guys, whoever they are, will be taken to justice."

The guys were almost running through the woods. On the way, the were discussing what they would do when they find the culprits.

"I'm gonna crack that guy's skull!" Eric bluffed.

"No masked freak is gonna kill my girlfriend and get away with it!" Sebastian said angrily.

"Or strip my girlfriend!" Eric remarked.

Sebastian stopped Eric at that point, suddenly realizing something they had overlooked before: "Wait a minute! Why was she stripped anyway?"

Meanwhile, at the cars, Silvia was still trying to calm Lindy down. But quite suddenly, the kid's eyes appeared to be fixed upon Lindy.

"Don't worry!" Silvia assured the kid, "She'll be fine."

It took a little while for Silvia to realize what it was that made the kid stare. When she finally figured it out, she tried to turn the kid around with her hands.

"Turn around!" she demanded him, "Turn around!"

When the kid wasn't looking at Lindy anymore, Silvia turned back to her, asking: "Why are you… naked?"

"What?" Lindy had no idea what she was talking about, until she remembered how under dressed she was at that moment, "Oh! This… well… I…"

Silvia didn't understand it entirely: "What really happened back there?"

Lindy hesitated to answer: "Well… I… we… they… Mari and I, we… kind of…

When she finally understood, Silvia didn't know how to put her next question into words: "You guys aren't…?"

"We are…" neither did Lindy.

Silvia said exactly how she felt about it: "I don't believe it!"


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't believe it!" Sebastian said.

"She didn't make it seem like he touched her at all." Eric was as startled about this as Sebastian.

"But… they can't just…" Sebastian started, until he noticed a frightened look on Eric's face, "What's the matter?"

Eric pointed behind Sebastian. The latter turned around, only to see the man with the white mask as Lindy described: Michael!

"You sick fuck!" Sebastian threatened, "I'll…"

Before he could make a threat, Sebastian got an ax thrown to his head. Even Michael wasn't sure where that came from, for he didn't wield one himself. He turned his head to his left, and saw the other guy with the mask: Jason!

To Eric it appeared there was a silent conversation going on between these two weirdos, or whatever. He didn't care much. Instead, he took this to his advantage to make a run for it.

Michael took the ax out of Sebastian's head, and attacked Jason with it. Jason on the other hand, already had his Little experience with an ax only recently, so he didn't plan on letting that happen again.

Michael swung the ax. Jason ducked, as tried to take it out of his hands. It wasn't as easy as he thought it would be though. Eventually he grabbed the ax, somehow, and pulled it out of Michael's hands. He then began swinging it himself. All Michael could do was trying to dodge the attacks, until he thought of a good strategy: he took his knife out of his pocket, shoved it into one of Jason's arms, causing him to drop the ax, which Michael picked up, and cut it through Jason's chest. With Jason down, again, Michael moved on.

Eric, in the meantime, kept running. When he reached the cars, he began shouting to the girls: "Start the car!"

He reached the car eventually, got in on the back seat, waited for Sylvie to start it.

Silvia asked, after Eric had entered: "Did you see them?"

"What the fuck do you think?" Eric answered, "They even killed Sebastian!"

Nobody noticed the kid getting a little upset with this little event. On top of that, they had a little problem with the car.

"Damn! It won't start." Sylvia claimed.

"Why won't it fucking start?" Eric liked to know

"Because we hit another car!" Sylvia replied, "Remember?"

This was a bad time for everyone's memory to fail on them. Eric got out of the car, yelling: "Fuck it! We'll have to take his car!"

All three of them got out, and headed for the other car.

"Wait!" Silvia remembered something: "We're forgetting someone!"

"Sebastian's dead! Remember?" Eric explained, with a somewhat mock tone.

"Not him!" Silvia replied, pointing to the kid.

"Fine!" Eric said, as he marched up to the Right hand side of the car where the kid sat, and started dragging him out, "OK, get out of this now!"

The kid, however, was a little freaked out by Eric's constant screaming, and kept holding on to something.

"Will you let go already?!" Eric demanded.

"If you'd stop shouting, he might lis…" Silvia tried to tell him.

But Eric has already had enough of all this: "You get him out of there then!"

Eric marched back, while Silvia tried to persuade the kid into getting out.

As she was doing this, Eric tried to start the car. Meanwhile, Lindy tried to get some of his attention, but…

"Don't fucking touch me!" were the words she received from him.

He probably shouldn't have said that, since Lindy turned back to the woods.

Meanwhile, Silvia managed to get the kid out of the car, and took him into the other one.

"Any luck?" Silvia asked Eric.

"Wait just one second!" he replied, and as the car started to make some kind of noise: "Yes! I got it working"

He turned his head out the window to look at Lindy, who was off the road, but not yet in the woods.

"Come on! Get in!" he yelled at her.

Lindy turned around to look at him, but was still a little shaky from before.

"Look, I'm sorry I shouted at you! OK?" Eric apologized, "Get in already!"

Then Michael appeared right behind her, as she shook her head 'no'. Michael grabbed her by her forehead, and cuts her throat with his knife.

"Holy shit!" he shouted.

He wanted to drive away, but because his eyes as well as those of Silvia and the kid were fixed on Michael first, nobody had noticed the other masked guy, Jason, standing right next to the car. He smashed his hand through the windshield, and rammed one piece of the shield into Eric's skull.

Silvia, in the meantime, saw her chance to get out, and took the kid with her.

"Come on! Let's go!" she pleaded to the kid, with whom she ran into the woods.

Michael got really pissed this time, assuming he wasn't already. How many times can he kill this man, only to see him still standing? Michael was closing in on Jason, while Jason decided to leave Eric's corpse alone. A typical street fight, without the use of actual martial arts, was suddenly unleashed.


	10. Chapter 10

Silvia and the kid kept running, without ever looking back, although Silvia sometimes had to be sure the kid wouldn't look back. Unfortunately for her, she sometimes couldn't help doing this herself. This way, Silvia didn't see the boulder to which she hit her foot and tripped over. Once she hit the ground, she started moaning. As she tried to get up, she felt where she was hurt exactly: her ankle. The pain made it difficult for her to stand up.

"Aw…" she moaned, "Aw… no... please no!"

The kid, though he wasn't really sure what was wrong, appeared to be very concerned. Silvia almost had to force a smile to make it seem everything's fine. But that didn't really work. She looked around. She noticed that downhill there was a road, where their seemed to be lots of cops.

"Listen to me very carefully!" she told the kid, "I want you to go down, and get those men to help us! You understand?"

Clearly the kid understood, but it doesn't seem like he wanted to leave her.

"Go!" she kept urging him, "You don't want to die yet, do you?"

While she kept encouraging the kid, the killers's street fight went on for a while, until Jason was facing Michael from one side of the street to the other. Michael looked back, seemingly unaware that a huge truck was on it's way to him. The driver of the truck had just dropped a hamburger, so he went down to pick it up, and thereby didn't notice how crowded the street really was. Michael was about ready to engage into another attack on Jason, until the truck hit him. The driver stopped his truck, to check whether Michael was still alright.

"Hey! You all right there, man?" the driver asked Michael.

Michael didn't respond. Though, did he ever respond to anything people say? The driver then turned to Jason. He didn't exactly feel frightened by the fact that Jason was closing in on him.

"Hey you!" the driver started, "What's up with those masks?"

Jason grabbed the driver by his head, and crushed it with his bare hands. He got a chance to do this to someone after all. Now… about those other two, who had just run into his wilderness. Jason marched to their direction, but stopped to look into their car first. There were lots of equipment, especially for tourists. Crates of beer, bags of clothes, even an inflatable boat and paddles to go with that.

As Jason was making his decision, he didn't notice that Michael's hands were still twitchy.

Meanwhile, Sylvia still tried to persuade the kid to go away: "Listen! We helped you out of the water, even though we didn't know you, but it's the right thing to do. If you stay here, you're not doing the right thing, and you'll grow up to be a bad boy! You understand?"

The kid didn't appear to understand it all. She had run out of ideas to persuade him. Suddenly, she noticed something scared the kid. That's when she heard branches break. Silvia turned to look, and saw Jason, closing in on them with a paddle. One can't get any more serious now when saying this: "That's it! Go now!

The kid still hesitated, but she wouldn't give up: "Go!!!"

Silvia was about to say it for a third time, but by then the kid had already started running down. Silvia still tried to get up, but the fact that she was unable to do so made it perfectly clear that resistance is futile. Jason took advantage of this, and started to use the paddle like a baseball bat, and started beating her down.

The kid, who kept running down, could hear her scream, but the screams faded away the lower he went.

Luckily for him, he wasn't the only one hearing the screams, as one of the cops down the hill said: "Did you hear something?"

"Should I?" another cop said.

Jason, meanwhile, was using all his might on Silvia, and would keep doing this until she was dead. As he kept beating her, there was nothing Silvia was able to do, but watch Jason beating her. Suddenly another guy showed up, and swung his right arm around Jason's neck. Silvia thought it was someone who was trying to help, but turned out to be the guy with the white mask, whom Lindy described earlier. At that point, there wasn't much that kept Silvia awake, and she fainted.

The kid, at that moment, had only just made it down, and couldn't do anything else but try to draw attention to the cops.

"Hey kid! What's up?!" one of the cops said.

The only answer the kid could give were a few panicking moves, in which he keeps pointing up the hill.

"What's the matter?" that same cop asked, "Can't you talk?"

"Looks like he's trying to tell us something!" the other cop suggested, "Could it have something to do with that thing I heard earlier?"

"What's makes you so sure?" he was asked.

"It sounded much like a scream, come to think of it." he answered.

The cops started exchanging looks of despair.


	11. Chapter 11

The killers didn't seem like they were willing to give up. Jason tried to use his arms on Michael, as opposed to his fists, hoping that this would make him let go. And it worked! It also caused Michael to drop his knife. Jason picked it up, and started stabbing Michael, like he's never done this before (and was that anxious to do so). For a second, it would look like he was winning. Both Michael and Jason got away from the wounded Silvia, without even realizing it. At some point, Michael had had enough, and gave Jason one hell of a push. Jason didn't seem to know what just happened to him. This confusion caused him to go back wards, fall down and getting impaled by the roots of a fallen tree. Jason tried to get himself out of this position, but to no avail. And soon enough, he decided to give up.

Michael decided he shouldn't keep himself busy with Jason now, and moved himself to the girl. First, he looked for his knife, which got stuck somewhere in his ribs. He took it out, and immediately checked on the girl.

"Freeze!" a voice suddenly screamed.

Michael looked up. It appeared that the state police had arrived. But Michael wouldn't give up just yet.

"Ready to fire!" that same voice shouted to his colleagues.

As soon as he realized that Michael still won't slow down, he commanded: "Now!"

All who had a gun fired at will. For a moment, Michael seemed to back off, until at long last, he fell down. As soon as he hit the ground, the cops moved themselves closer to the body. One of them checked his pulse.

"You're not gonna believe this!" he said to the other cops, "He's still alive!"

Suddenly Michael regained strength to move his right arm. All of the cops were startled at this sudden move and raised their guns. But as soon as they did, he dropped his arm.

"Is he dead now?" the commander asked.

His pulse was checked again, after which the cop shook his head: "He's in a coma."

Another cop checked on Silvia: "This one has a weak pulse. Somebody get a medic up here!"

Another one was checking the perimeter. He found one tree that was fallen down. There was blood on it's roots, as if there was body there just a little while ago, but that body is gone now!


	12. Chapter 12

A little while later, all of the dead bodies were collected, and the wounded were taken to a hospital. The kid watched these people completely covering Silvia with a sheet, even over her head, meaning she died too. The kid could do nothing more, but watch her being taken away.

One of the female paramedics began talking to the kid: "Was that your mommy?"

The kid, who hasn't said a word for a long time, didn't appear to be planning to start talking. The paramedic however wasn't planning on giving up on him: "Your sister then?"

He still didn't say anything. The paramedic started asking different kind of questions: "Can you talk? Do you even speak English? Can you hear me?"

A little further away, a man was walking through the woods. Suddenly, he heard a car passing by, and a voice screaming: "Hey honey, you got a sister!? Brum, brum!"

He turned his head to the direction where it came from. He saw an old and fat female hitchhiker, who had put down a board she was holding earlier, sat down on a rock and started eating a banana. The man marched up to her, raised his knife and jammed it into the back of the woman's neck.

"What the hell!" someone else shouted.

The man turned around. It appeared that the woman had a male companion. The man threw his weapon at the male hitchhiker, hitting him in the heart, killing him instantly. The man then started searching the hitchhikers' stuff. He found a shirt and a pair of pants that may fit him. It would be best for him to wear clean clothes, rather than the bloody ones he was wearing since his last attempt to kill someone.

**THE END**


End file.
